Nie zasługuje na to
by AliMakk99
Summary: Zajmuje się pracą dla wszystkich rycerzy pomimo tego że jest tylko sługą króla ponieważ nie zasługuje na ich życzliwość czy przyjaźń, nie zasługuje na mniej pracy czy przerwę. Okłamuje ich każdym oddechem, każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. Był dla nich kłamcą i zdrajcą. Nie zasługuje na to - to tłumaczenie Doesn't Deserve It - Elfprinzess - Nie posiadam Przygód Merlina –Ali


Nota Autorki; Tłumaczenie opublikowane ze względu na brak możliwości kontaktu z oryginalną autorką. Czekałam na odpowiedź miesiąc, dla pewności. Jeśli jednak Elfprinzess nie życzy sobie jego istnienia proszę o przesłanie wiadomości z taką informacją. If Elfprinzess don't want this store existence, please send me a message with information.

* * *

Po zakończeniu walki i pokonaniu wroga, rycerze zawsze przesiadują razem całą noc; celebrują, odbywają żałobę lub je mieszają. Siadają z kuflem piwa w kole, by dzielić się historiami o poległych lub przechwalać się zwycięstwem. Żartują, płaczą, śmieją się i razem przetrwają. Gwaine zawsze ma przy sobie najwięcej piwa, którym się dzieli. Percival zna najwięcej opowieści. Elyan opowiada najwięcej dowcipów, śmiejąc się głośniej by ukryć swój żal. Lancelot jest cichy, ale z szacunkiem opłakuje odejście innego wojownika. Leon siada przy królu i jest cichym wsparciem dla blondyna. Arthur odbiera każdą porażkę osobiście i wini siebie, wie wszystko o poległych żołnierzach i pamięta ich wszystkich.

Merlin zawsze siedzi sam, Zapraszają go, ale zawsze odmawia. Nie zasługuje na zaproszenie. Byłoby obelgą siedzieć tam, opłakując śmierć człowieka, którego mógł uratować, jeśli miałby odwagę powiedzieć „chrzanić prawo", wstać i użyć swojej magii. Jeśli byłby w stanie wypowiedzieć czar i ich uleczyć, czy rzucić zaklęcie i zatrzymać wrogów, zanim zaczną walczyć z mężczyznami z Camelot'u, mógłby ich wszystkich uratować.

Wstaje następnego ranka i dostarcza lekarstwo Gaius'a na kaca dla wszystkich rycerzy i Arthur'a, sprząta ich pokoje i poleruje zbroje, zanim spędzi cały dzień na czyszczeniu krwi wrogów z ich broni. Dostarcza im jedzenie, zajmuje się pracą dla wszystkich rycerzy pomimo tego, że jest tylko sługą króla, ponieważ nie zasługuje na ich życzliwość czy przyjaźń, nie zasługuje na mniej pracy czy przerwę. Okłamuje ich każdym oddechem, każdym wypowiedzianym słowem. Był dla nich kłamcą i zdrajcą.

Tydzień później byli na polowaniu, jedli i pili to, co Merlin przygotował, zajmie od sekundy do trzech, zanim zdąży zjeść, oni skończą jedzenie. Merlin nigdy się nie skarży, dlaczego miałby? Nie zasługuje na jedzenie czy pomoc, on jest potworem, dziwakiem. Układają swoje śpiwory dookoła ogniska, zostawiając go poza kręgiem na mrozie, ale tylko na to zasługuje. Spodziewają się, że wszystkie obowiązki; rozpalanie ogniska, karmienie i czyszczenie koni, przygotowanie obiadu, wszystko będzie zrobione w kilka minut, a tylko on to robi. I on to zrobi albo stawi czoła dokuczaniom, obelgom i karom bez pytania, ponieważ nigdy nie będzie w stanie spłacić długu, jaki ma wobec żywych i zmarłych.

W końcu, Gaius mówi Arthur'owi. Kiedy widzi, jak jego podopieczny przestaje jeść, kurczy się w sobie, robi wszystko bez pytania i nigdy nie wygląda na to, by się zatrzymał czy zrobił przerwę, przepracowując się, dopóki nie zostaną z niego sama skóra i kości, on wkroczył i poprosił księcia na prywatną rozmowę. Rycerzy też. Wszyscy usiedli w pokoju Arthur'a, słuchając historii, którą opowiadał Gaius, kiedy Gaius mówi im o wszystkim, przez co przeszedł Merlin, prawdę o Merlinie i jego magii. Powiedział im, jak słyszy krzyki Merlina w nocy z powodu koszmarów, jaki ogląda swojego podopiecznego powoli tracącego to, kim jest, to kim Merlin jest, i jak nie mógł dłużej stać i nic nie robić.

Rycerze siedzieli w milczeniu, zaszokowani, kiedy Arthur wstał i wyszedł przez drzwi. Gaius podążał za księciem a rycerze za nimi i wszyscy skończyli w komnatach Gaius'a, patrzą, jak książę zbliża się do Merlina, który siedział na ławce, czyszcząc zbroję. Rycerze widzieli co miał na myśli Gaius, mogli zobaczyć ciemne cienie pod oczami chłopca. Nawiedzony wygląd jego twarzy i wygłodniały wygląd, jaki sobą prezentował, wystające kości, kiedy skóra była mocno naciągnięta, brak mięśni, tylko kości. Gdyby nie ruch tajemniczego czarnoksiężnika i otwarte oczy, które mrugały do nich z zakłopotaniem, można by pomylić chłopca z trupem, nie miał żadnego koloru ani życia w nim. Rycerze obserwowali, jak Arthur klęka przed sługą, który natychmiast protestował, twierdzenia, że król nie powinien klękać przy słudze padły na głuche uszy, kiedy Arthur'a wyszeptał słowa, które zadecydują o losie chłopca.

\- Przepraszam Merlin'ie. Tak bardzo mi przykro, że nie zauważyłem, że nie widziałem, że czułeś, jakbyś nie mógł mi powiedzieć. Przepraszam.

Merlin spojrzał do góry na rycerzy i Gaius'a który raz skiną głową i powiedział;

\- Powiedziałem im, mój chłopcze, nadszedł czas.

Merlin odwrócił się s powrotem do Arthur'a i złapał jego ramię, próbując skłonić księcia, by wstał.

\- Przestań Merlin'ie, zasługujesz na to, poświęciłeś tak dużo dla mnie i mojego królestwa, zasługujesz na podziękowania.

Chwilę później po tym, jak rycerze, Arthur, Gaius i Merlin zjedli razem kolacje, wszyscy słuchali Merlina, kiedy mówił im prawdę kryjącą się za każdą historią, każdą opowieścią, która miała miejsce w Camelot, Arthur uświadomił sobie, co Merlin powiedział pod nosem. Wszyscy odeszli na noc i Arthur leżał w łóżku, próbując zasnąć, ale nie mógł pozbyć się myśli ze swojej głowy. Arthur powiedział chłopcu, że zasługuje na podziękowania, a chłopiec mrukną, że nie. Arthur przetoczył się z pleców na bok. Wpatrywał się w ciemność, przysięgając cicho, że zrobi wszystko, co tylko możliwe z jego mocą, by sprawić, że Merlin uświadomi sobie, w jakim był błędzie, jak bardzo zasługuje na podziękowania i wdzięczność i szacunek. Arthur przysiągł nie zatrzymywać się, dopóki chłopiec nie zrozumie, że zasługuje za swoje działania, czyny i ofiary.


End file.
